


Yours Truly | Daniel Seavey x Reader

by honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)



Series: The Letters [1]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP
Summary: A drunk hookup between two friends never hurt anything, right?orthis friend group will never be the same again
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Christina Marie, Daniel Seavey/Reader, Jack Avery/Gabriela Gonzalez, Jonah Marais/Tatum Dahl, Sydnie Avery/Anthony Ortiz, Zach Herron/Kay Cook
Series: The Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684111
Kudos: 8





	1. (Not a Chapter) READ

In this book a lot will happen. 

You may have seen that Kay, Gabriela, Christina, and Tatum are all in this book, and if you don’t like that, then don’t read this book. This goes down before all that drama and I may not even add that drama for the sake of this book.

I started this on Wattpad, but then I never finished it and I no longer have my main account on there, so I thought I’d start over with writing this book here.

It may take a while for me to post, and I’m sorry, but at the end this will be (at the least) a two book series. I hope you enjoy this book as much as I have fun writing it. Thank you so much.

P.S. I don’t write smut, but I cuss a lot.


	2. Vegas Part 1

Y/N lifted her suitcase out from the trunk, she was flushed with excitement as she headed into the airport. She was going to Vegas to see some of her closest friends preform. She hadn’t seen the infamous Why Don’t We band that much recently because of their touring schedule. Y/n longed to see her best friend, Zach, and the other boys she had grown fond of. She went through security and headed to her gate. The plane let in 20 minutes; enough time to grab a coffee and maybe some breakfast. Y/n went on her way to find what she was looking for when she was stopped by two younger girls.

“Are you Y/n L/n?” The blonde haired girl asked.

“Oh my god, it is you.” The one with wavy black hair stated.

“Yes.” Y/N stammered.

“Are you going to visit someone?” The blonde asked slyly.

“Maybe a Jonah or Zach?” The black haired girl asked.

“Or a Jack, Corbyn, or Daniel.” The blonde had a big smirk on her face.

“Yeah I am and I don’t mean to be rude, but my plane will be leavening soon and I better get my coffee.” Y/n smiled gently.

“Okay, well tell they boys that two of their biggest fans names Amy and Sofia said hi.” The blonde haired girl said happily.

“Sure thing. Bye.” Y/n said sort of awkwardly.

“She is so lucky. We should’ve asked for a picture.” The black haired girl shook her head as she spoke.

Y/n chuckled and found a little cafe since the Starbucks line was too long and she ordered coffee and then she practically hurdled herself to her gate just as boarding was starting. When she took her seat, she saw that she would be sitting between a man that looked very important and a woman that looked annoyed. ‘Oh god.’ Y/n inwardly rolled her eyes and sat down. Y/n quickly fell asleep twenty minutes after she finished her coffee and awoke when the plane started to go down to the Vegas airport. Y/n smiled and tried to take a picture, but the man was in the way, just her luck. When the plane stopped and the process of getting of the plane started, Y/n took her sweater off knowing that it would be warm. She would be here for only about two days with the boys before they went to another destination, but she was going to make it a great two days. As she finally got off the plane, she got a call. 

“Where are you? We’re all here and we’re going to get swarmed soon.” Y/n hadn’t even looked at the caller but instantly knew it was Zach.

“Zachary, I didn’t know you were about to get swarmed with a whole fucking zombily acopolypse. I’ll be coming to baggage claim, meet me there.” Y/n smirked.

“Ok, and I didn’t say zombies were coming, jesus.” She heard him chuckled and then hang up.

Y/n ran to baggage claim. She was going to explode if she didn’t see the boys soon. She had to stop several time looking for the baggage claim sign, but when she found it, she bolted to it and saw them. Zach, Daniel, Jonah, Jack, and Corbyn in all their glory. She jumped into a hug with them.

“It’s been to long.” She deadpanned.

“Wouldn’t have guessed with this dramatic hug.” Jonah laughed.

“You know you enjoyed in Frantzich.” Y/n smiled.

“I need a separate hug you know.” Zach said.

“Yes, I know.” Y/n rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She hugged Zach for what felt like forever, though it was only for two minutes.

“I need a hugggg.” Corbyn drew out the g.

“Okay before you all ask for another hug, let’s just do another annoying ass group hug.” Y/n replied smugly.

“You’re going to miss your suitcase, Y/n.” Jack said the most sensible things.

“Ok, then after I get my suitcase. It’s so hot in here.” Y/n fanned herself.

The suitcase came rolling around and Y/n picked it up. “What did you pack in there Y/n? A house?” Daniel teased.

“Damn right, that’s my whole condo.” Y/n played along.

“Let’s go children.” Jonah ushered then to a car and they all got in, there smiles huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not edited)  
> Sorry that this chapter was fucking cheesy and maybe a bit rushed, but I do hope you enjoyed.


	3. Vegas Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Lmao.

Y/n and the other boys in the backseat tumbled out of the backseat of the car.  
“Jonah, I don’t think you noticed, but you were bringing six people in that car, not five.” Y/n groaned and looked at her arm.  
“What? I love you all, but there is no way I was going to be a minivan mom.” Jonah spoke as if it were obvious.  
“Well then you could’ve at least let the lady call shotgun before her best friend did.” Y/n rolled her eye and got up from the ground. Jack, Corbyn, and Daniel followed suite.  
“There are two doors on a car, why did you all tumble out of the same one.” Jonah looked at them, completely ignoring Y/n.  
“I call shotgun next.” Y/n raised her finger and pointed it at Zach who merely shrugged.  
Then Y/n finally noticed the hotel in front of them. It was building that stood tall but looked so vintage. Y/n loved it. She caught Daniel smirking and she shook her head.  
“I want to go shopping.” Y/n said.  
“That’s the first thing you want to do?” Zach looked at her and smiled. “I’m coming with.” He announced broadly.  
“Oh, please. Be my bodyguard.” Y/n went to the trunk and took out her suitcase. It did look big, she now noticed. She rolled it back over to the boys. “Okay, so mushroom hair and I are going shopping. Anyone want to come with?” She asked the rest of the boys.  
“If you take me to the right places.” Corbyn laughed.  
“We’ll all come.” Jonah casually said. “I mean what’s the point of you flying down here if we aren’t going to be together?”  
“That’s true. Ten points to Jonah.” Y/n smiled and started making her way toward the hotel entrance.  
“You’re about to die.” Jack shouted at her.  
“What?” Y/n whipped her head around, confused.  
She was then engulfed in a bear hug. Whoever just hugged her had muscles.  
“Hey Y/n.” A voice came from above her. It was the voice of Eben.  
“Eben!” She the hugged him tighter. When they finally let go they saw Jack shaking his head.  
“I thought he was going to kill you.” Jack laughed loudly.  
“I”m not that fragile Jack Avery.” Y/n stated in a fake snobbish accent. She then turned back to Eben. “Why weren’t you at the airport?”  
“Jonah picked the worst car, and I already knew you would be squished.” Eben gave a pointed look at Jonah.  
“Stop dissing my car choice.” Jonah chuckled.  
“E, we’re going shopping. Please come.” Y/n begged.  
“Sure.” Eben replied.  
“Okay, I’m going to go to my room. Don’t leave without me idiots.” Y/n went up to the reception desk and checked in.

Tyler rolled in with another car. The boys sighed in relief.  
“You’re a lifesaver Bam Bam.” Zach said mocking his nickname.  
“So Daniel...” Tyler tried his best to ignore Zach. “I heard that L/n is here.” Tyler gave him a suggestive glance.  
“Yeah, and?” Daniel stubbornly said.  
“You’re one of the only single ones here. And she’s only a year younger then you.” Tyler put it simply.  
“Excuse me, but what are you saying?” Daniel rolled his eyes.  
“Just think about it, my young brother.” He smirked and got out of the car. “I’m going to call an Uber and get back to the tour bus and make sure no one broke in.” He started walking away as he dialed a number.  
“I can totally see it.” Zach said. “And she is my best friend.” He then walked back into the hotel, waiting for Y/n.  
“If Zach can see it then nothing stands in your way.” Jonah put in his two cents and followed Zach.  
“Yeah, Jonah is right. Zach scared away Bryce and Ethan, but he hasn’t scared you away.” Corbyn, Eben, and Jack left, leaving Daniel alone to process what everyone had just told him.

“Daniel, lets go.” Everyone came out of the hotel. The boys and Y/n divided themselves into two groups for the two cars. Daniel, Y/n, Jonah, and Eben in Jonah’s car and Jack, Corbyn, and Zach in Tyler’s car. The car rides were both full of silence, but good silence. Y/n occasionally went oooh at the buildings or outfits. Both cars stopped in a parking garage and everyone got out.  
“Lets go to that mall.” Y/n then looked the other way. “No, that one. Wait where should we go first.”  
“This way.” Corbyn led everyone to the first place Y/n had pointed out.

They spent five hours shopping. Everyone at the minimum had two bags.  
“I’m starving.” Zach complained like a little child.  
“Me too.” Y/n stated, looking at the other boys.  
“Lets go back to the cars.” Jonah wisely said. “We can grab food or something.”  
It was like herding cats. Even though everyone said they were hungry they basically stopped at every shop on the way to the cars. It took and extra hour and a half to finally reach the cars. Y/n now had another bag, as did Corbyn.  
“Corbyn and I are now going to be shopping buddies. Christina has a man with great taste.” Y/n announced.  
“Thanks.” Corbyn laughed.  
“Wait, where are we going to put the bags. We have almost 20 bags.” Jonah started laughing as he realized they had little space.  
“Tyler was smart and brought a bigger car.” Y/n used this moment to torment Jonah. “We can put the bags there.” She made Jonah roll his eyes.  
Everyone loaded Tyler’s call with their bags. Then everyone had to decide on a place to eat.  
All the sudden Y/n started to laugh really hard.  
“What’s so funny?” Zach looked at his best friend, confused.  
“While you all were bickering I just noticed something. We got swarmed by only about fifteen fan girls in six hours and you guys are worried about going to a restaurant for thirty minutes and getting swarmed more than that.” Y/n smiled.   
“She has a point.” Corbyn laughed with Y/n.  
“Okay, then where should we go?” Jonah asked.  
“We should go anywhere we want.” Y/n said.  
“Okay.” It was finally decided that they would go to that local burger place they had walked by.

≈≈≈

They all went back to the cars. It was now seven in the evening and they didn’t know what else to do.  
“Maybe we should just walk around, get gelato.” Jack suggested. It seemed logical, so that’s what they did until nine. 

“We should go back to the bus and Y/n should go to the hotel it will take about thirty minutes. And we have a concert tomorrow.” Daniel argued when Y/n and Eben begged to stay out longer.  
“Okay, Seavey, I’ll go back.” Y/n laughed, “but I expect a fun night tomorrow.”


	4. I Call Dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking and no, I don’t write smut

The concert went well, they always did. Eben killed it and then the boys went up and were amazing. They sung beautifully as they always did and they had a lot of fun. Y/n watched from backstage and smiled and screamed the whole time. One security guard had mistook her for a fan girl that had snuck backstage, but Eben was there to save her.

“You’re going to hold that against me for forever, right?” Y/n shook her head.

“Forever and ever, L/n.” Eben smirked. “I mean you do scream like a crazy fan girl.”

“Oh shut up.” Y/n flipped Eben off just as the applause started and the boys came backstage.

“That seemed fun.” Y/n offered her thoughts as Jonah and Jack came up to her.

“Yeah.” Jonah said smiling.

“Y/n flipped me off.” Eben whined. “Someone do something.”

“Be quiet big baby, you have blackmail on me, so you can hardly complain.” Y/n rolled her eyes and turned to Daniel. “You said we could have a fun night tonight. I expect a rave.” She sarcastically said, then turned to Tyler who started walking their way. “Can you get drinks?” She innocently said to Tyler. “Tonight is my last night.”

“I’m not that easy to persuade. You are only 18.” Tyler looked down at Y/n.

“Oh shut up, Eben will do it.” 

≈≈≈

Y/n was clearly drunk. She hadn’t even thought about the fact that she would need to get up at 6 and leave the hotel at 7 to get to her flight on time. She kept moving closer and closer to Daniel until Jonah broke the damn table.

“Jonah.” Y/n rolled her eyes. “If you wanted to lay someone, you should’ve asked the poor table first.”

“Then enlighten me Y/n, who is there to lay here.” He was drunk enough to not know what he was saying. 

“I don’t know. There are plenty here, but just not Daniel, I call dibs.” Y/n fell back onto the couch.

“Ew.” Jonah scrunched his nose up. “Well its not my problem.” He then went over to Corbyn.

“You called dibs on me?” Daniel came up to Y/n.

Intoxicated Y/n just shrugged. “You look hot, and the time’s right.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow but his drunk self was enjoying it. “So not Herron?”

“Oh please, he’s my best friend. He can lay Kay for all I care.” Y/n hiccuped and started to laugh.

“You’re terrible when you’re drunk.” Daniel spoke out loud.

“You’re worse, cause I know you’ll do anything I ask.” Y/n put on a suggestive smile. 

Daniel kinda knew what he was about to get into, but he leaned down and kissed her lips. “Then tell me what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you thought I was gonna give it to you. If you want to know what happened that bad, they did it. Sorry xo


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n woke up at three. Her eyes widened as she saw Daniel right there. She tried not to stare, but he looked so good. No, she couldn’t think that, her hangover was just making her feel that way, she told herself. She went to the bathroom quietly and showered, she then changed and did her makeup. She didn’t care if she got to the airport for hours early, she just needed to leave and think about what the hell she had just done. When she went out of the bathroom, Daniel was still asleep. Y/n quickly tossed her makeup bag and clothes into her suitcase. She found a note pad on the side of the table by the bad and she wrote a note saying that she had to go to the airport and that she’d miss the boys. She also told Daniel she’d check out of her room online. She didn’t want to add anything else, because it felt too risky at the moment. She got on her shoes and took her suitcase and quietly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. She was sore and as she passed a mirror in the hallway, she found herself looking at a big as hickey in the middle of her neck. She cringed. Maybe she should’ve observed herself before going out like this. She would have to buy a hoodie to cover it up. No, she already had one. She went down into the lobby of the hotel and sat down on one of the couches. She opened her suitcase and found a hoodie she’d bought on her shopping spree two days ago. She slipped it on and immediately felt too warm, but she couldn’t cover it up with her concealer. She’d tried to do that another time, but apparently she had a sensitive neck, so concealer made her uncomfortable or it just rubbed off. She got our her phone and called an Uber who arrived 20 minutes later. It was now 4:30 and Y/n would get to the airport around 5, giving her three hours at the airport. She’d also have to take Advil. Her head was in sever hangover pain and she also was sore from...other things.

At the airport Y/n found Advil and coffee. She also grabbed a blueberry muffin and sat at her gate. The pain of everything started to wear away, but all Y/n could think about was Daniel. She liked him and her drunk self acted on it. It sucked that she’d probably ruined everything. She felt like shit. Maybe Daniel wouldn’t remember, but the chances of that were lower than her getting to meet Ariana Grande. Daniel remembered everything and anything and if he didn’t remember on that slight 5% chance, even though he would wake up in the hotel bed, Corbyn would. Corbyn had an even better memory. Last night as they were leaving to go to Y/n’s room, Corbyn asked them what they were doing and even though Y/n didn’t fully remember she thought she had said they were going to bang, which was super embarrassing. She also told Jonah that she had dibs on Daniel to lay. Y/n covered her face in her hands and wished she hadn’t gotten so drunk. She’d have plenty of time for that later, so she got her phone out and called the girl that acted like her older sister. Sydnie Avery, Jack’s older sister.

“Hey Sydnie.” Y/n croaked out.

“Y/n what the hell, you sound terrible.” Sydnie sounded half asleep, but she always made time to talk to Y/n.

Y/n looked around to make sure no one would hear her. “Umm yeah, it’s five here, I have a hangover, and I had sex with someone you would know to be Daniel Seavey.” 

“Y/n, are you okay? You used protection right?” Sydnie anxiously spoke into the phone. She was wide awake now.

Y/n eyes became huge. She didn’t remember if she had. “I don’t know.” Y/n squeaked out.

“Please tell me that you are joking.” Sydnie tried to sound calm.

“Sydnie, we both know that I’m not joking.” Y/n said, stressing.

“Come to my house.” Sydnie instructed.

“As much as I wish I could teleport-“

“No, when you land in California again, okay?” Sydnie knew she’d have to help this poor girl.

“Okay. I’ll go there when I get back.” Y/n sighed.

“Good, now you better get going, right?” Sydnie felt really bad for Y/n.

“My plane boards in like two hours, I’ll figure out something for those two hour. Thanks Syd.” Y/n made her voice sound happy and she hung up after Sydnie’s goodbye.

≈≈≈

Y/n had fallen asleep for an hour and a half. Someone had sat down beside her which had woken her up. The gate was now full of people and boarding had started early. When Y/n’s gate was called she almost forget it was her turn to board, but she boarded just in time. When she got on the plane she fell back asleep and she woke up not even realizing where she was for a good ten minutes. She would be getting of the plane in ten minutes. Y/n scrolled though her phone until then, feeling sick to her stomach. She was sure that Daniel was gone from her hotel, so she checked out and she looked from messages from him or any of the boys. None yet. She then got off her plane, greeted by Sydnie.

“Sydnie, you didn’t have to.” Y/n spoke softly.

“Yes I did, now come here.” She hugged Y/n gently and Y/n knew exactly why. She was under the impression that Y/n had a certain something growing in her stomach and that made Y/n even more nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week and two days since Y/n had left Vegas. She needed closure from the situation but she and Daniel couldn’t bring themselves to talk about it and now here was Y/n at Sydnie’s house holding up a test, tears freely flowing from her face. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Sydnie and Anthony stepped into the bathroom and looked at Y/n. She looked happy and terrible.

“So you have a little Seavey in you right now.” Sydnie said looking at this test. “When are you going to tell him?” She didn’t even ask if Y/n was going to tell him.

“I’m leaving.” Y/n stated.

“Huh?” Anthony spoke up.

“Y/n.” Sydnie warned.

“No, I’m leaving. I’m have a ticket to London. I’m a fucking coward and I’m running.” Y/n shouted.

“Where will you live?” Sydnie looked nervous.

“I have a week to move my stuff out of my house. I sold it already and bought a small apartment in London cause believe it or not, I knew I would be pregnant.” Y/n looked at the ground.

“Y/n, don’t do this, he’ll love the kid.” Anthony tried to reason with Y/n.

“He’s not mature enough to discuss how we made the child, so I can’t get a guarantee on how he’ll act. I’m not mature enough either but I will raise this child in London far from everyone here. I can’t stay. I won’t. I’m too scared.” Y/n put on a sad smile.

“I guess I can’t stop you, but I’ll miss you.” Sydnie started to cry. “And don’t think that I think that this is for the best.” Sydnie chided.

“Guess what?” Y/n said starting to laugh. “Harry Styles live in London.” 

The trio started laughing and Y/n grew more sad as the minutes ticked by, but she wouldn’t stay. She was too afraid.

≈≈≈

Y/n boarded the plane and knew that this was her decision and only hers. She sat on her seat and thought about the note she had mailed to the boys and her family, old fashioned, but it gave her more time to escape before they could catch her and bring her back.

**Dear family and friends,**

Y/n sat down by her window seat and looked out the window.

**I regret to inform you but I’ve left.**

Tears blurred Y/n’s vision.

**I probably won’t be coming back for a while, but I love you all.**

Y/n looked at her stomach and smiled faintly.

**It really isn’t any of your faults, I just needed to leave.**

An older woman with a small child sat by Y/n and Y/n grinned.

**Please don’t look for me.**

The child waved happily at Y/n.

**You won’t find me.**

Y/n waved back.

**I’ll probably be back someday.**

Y/n smiled at the child’s mother.

**We can catch up then.**

Y/n then saw how cute the little kid cuddled her stuffed bear.

**Remember this isn’t any of your faults and I love you all.**

The kid turned on a kids show on the television in front of her.

**Yours truly, Y/n**

Y/n watched the child happily gaze at the screen which had Elmo on it.

**P.S. I love roses**

Y/n’s baby would be a girl and her name would be Rose Sydnie Seavey.


End file.
